The Worst
by YourFairytale
Summary: Sebastian loves Blaine and their daughter more than anything, but they really are the worst.


It used to be the place they went to every week, to snuggle in their own little private booth in the back. The staff and the regular visitors there was very friendly, no one stared at them or gave them dirty looks while they sat there for hours in each other's arms, sharing soft sweet words and long passionate kisses. It was their place to go out, but to be alone at the same time. Not to mention they had the best chocolate cake in all of New York.

Nowadays that wasn't the case. Something had come between them and things weren't the same anymore.

"Charlotte Grace, you do not need anymore cake." Blaine chuckled, shaking his head, pulling his plate of cake away from his daughter.

"BUT!" Charlie whined as she looked up at Sebastian with puppy dog eyes and her lip pouted, quivering for extra effect. She knew she'd have more luck getting Sebastian to cave rather than Blaine.

"Sebastian.." Blaine said with a warning tone, smiling a little at him.

Sure, they still went to the coffee shop, but nowadays every other time went they had their precious six year old sitting between them.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, smiling softly as he looked back and forth between the golden eyes that were begging and the golden eyes that were warning him. What was he supposed to do? He looked down at his daughter, her face all sad and her lip quivering and he bit his lip. "Welllllll…a little more wouldn't hurt, right?" He said carefully, looking at Blaine questioningly.

Charlie gasped, clapping her hands together, looking at Blaine, nodding.

Blaine gave Sebastian less than serious glare before rolling his eyes, smiling. He nodded, sighing heavily. "Okay, okay. Fine. A little bit more."

"Yay!" Charlie clapped again looking at Blaine's cake expectantly.

Blaine shook his head. "No, you get daddy's cake." He said, pointing to Sebastian's plate, a small smirk on his face. Scoffing, Sebastian shot a look to Blaine who just shrugged. "What? You're the one letting her have more. You have to share, daddy." He crinkled his nose.

Sebastian just shook his head, smiling a little as he handed his fork to his daughter. "Okay, just another bite or two and then that's it."

Charlotte nodded quickly. "Uh huh." She took the fork excitedly as she scooted forward a little and started on the cake.

"You're such a big softy." Blaine muttered, smiling, shaking his head as he took a bite of his cake.

"Shut up." Sebastian said, reaching around Charlie and pushing at his husband's arm gently.

Blaine chuckled. "You are! You would let her get away with anything."

"Well, what do you expect?" He said, looking at Blaine, smiling softly. "She has those stupid eyes of yours."

"Heyyy!" Charlotte piped in, looking up at Blaine, her eyebrows knitted together, a small frown on her face. "Daddy thinks our eyes are stupid?"

Grinning at her, Blaine shook his head, leaning down a little. "Of course not." He placed a kiss on her head. "Daddy loves our eyes. They're his favorite. That's why we get away with things with the puppy eyes." He said in a hushed tone as he nodded, as if Sebastian didn't know their secret weapon.

Charlie giggled at Blaine, nodding. He gave her a nudge and then they both looked to Sebastian, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes. Two sets of the most perfect, gorgeous, golden eyes looking at him in the saddest way. Those eyes saw right through him and could get anything they wanted from him. He had no chance. It wasn't fair.

Sebastian smiled at them both, his heart fluttering. He chuckled, shaking his head, looking at them with so much love. "That is enough. Stop it. Anything but the puppy eyes. I can't handle them."

Blaine and Charlie both giggled and Charlie turned back to Blaine who giving him a high five before turning back to Sebastian's cake.

"You are the worst, B. Teaching our daughter that."

"You love it, don't even lie." Blaine grinned at him.

It was true. He loved it.

….

On their walk home later that day, it had started to rain. But instead of walking under the umbrella with her dads, Charlie insisted on walking ahead a little and splashing in every puddle she found, singing a few words, the only one's she could remember, from _Singing in the Rain._

"_Singin' in the rainnnn! I'm siiiiiiingin' in the rai_n!" She repeated over and over in her cute little singing voice.

Blaine chuckled, watching his daughter as he slipped his arm around Sebastian's waist so he'd be more under the umbrella, but mostly just to be closer to his husband.

"She's just like you." Sebastian mumbled softly, smiling lovingly over at his husband as he pulled him closer.

"You think?" Blaine teased, looking up at Sebastian with a grin, to which Sebastian replied with a kiss to his forehead. A moment later Blaine let go of Sebastian to join his daughter in rain, splashing in a puddle next to her. She squealed, giggling softly, grabbing Blaine's hand as she splashed with him.

"_What a glorious feelin',I'm happy again_!" Blaine sang, picking up where Charlie left off. He looked over to Sebastian. "Baaaaby.."

"Yeah come on daddy! It's fuuuuuuuuuun!" Charlotte said as she tugged on Blaine's hands, spinning them around a little.

"Yeah come on daddy! It's fuuuuuuuuuun!" Blaine said, grinning.

Sebastian shook his head as he stopped walking, smiling at them. "No way. It's too cold."

Blaine and Charlotte both stopped before they glanced at each other. They shared a small grin before looking at Sebastian, both pouting softly, pushing out their bottom lips, giving him the puppy eyes.

Laughing, Sebastian shook his head again. "You two are the worst." He said affectionately, closing the umbrella. Charlie and Blaine both jumped up and down, clapping. _"I'm laughing at the clouds, so dark up above_." Sebastian sang softly as he joined them in the rain.

"Yay daddy!" They said in unison.

They sang and played in the rain the whole way home, Charlie (and Blaine) never missing a chance to jump in a puddle. Sebastian took Charlie's hand, spinning her around as Blaine smiled at them. As they reached their building, Charlie took the opportunity to play in one last puddle as Sebastian watched, grinning. Blaine looked at Sebastian, a grin spreading across his own face, his stomach fluttering. He was so lucky and sometimes he loved stopping and taking a step back just to watch. This man and this little girl were his. All his. His family. His life. They had so much fun together all of the time. This was just a normal day.

He bit his lip, grinning more at his husband who giggled at Charlie. He sighed happily, taking Sebastian's hand and spinning him around slowly. Sebastian chuckled softly Blaine pulled him close, slipping an arm around his waist.

"Yes?" He asked softly, raising his eyebrows.

"Mmm nothing." Blaine shook his head, smiling lovingly at the man in front of him. as he started to dance with him slowly, the rain still sprinkling down on them.

Sebastian relaxed in Blaine's arms, placing his hand on Blaine's arm as he held him close. He sighed softly, a smile on his face as he rested his forehead against Blaine's, closing his eyes as he danced with his husband. Both of their smiles grew a little as they heard Charlotte still humming the tune to singing in the rain as she made a splash.

Blaine looked at Sebastian, letting his eyes wander all over his face, just taking him in for a moment. "I love you, handsome." He whispered.

Sebastian smiled, opening his eyes to look into those golden ones in front of him. "I love you, B." He whispered back before pressing his lips to Blaine's, kissing them very softly. Blaine kissed Sebastian back, smiling against his lips, his heartbeat picking up a little. Sebastian never failed to make his heart race. Even after all of these years, his heart raced at every touch and the butterflies were still there with every look.

"Ewwwww! Daddies! Must you?" Charlie interrupted, her hands on her hips as she looked at them.

Chuckling, they gave each other another quick kiss before letting go of each other and looking at their daughter, chuckling even more so at her sassy demeanor. Blaine nodded, taking Sebastian's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Okay, okay. Let's go in. Let's get you out of those wet clothes." He said, ushering her towards the door, pulling Sebastian with him.

"I'd like to get you out of those wet clothes." Sebastian murmured lowly in Blaine's ear as they went into the building, Charlie running ahead to catch the elevator.

Blaine shivered a little, his knees weakening just a bit, they way they always did. He looked to Sebastian biting his lip gently."Sebastian.." He warned softly.

Sebastian just shrugged, smirking slightly. "What? I'm just sayin'."

"You know, I think I might need a hot shower when she goes to bed.." He whispered, nodding.

Raising his eyebrows, Sebastian grinned. "Oh yeah?"

Blaine nodded, looking at Sebastian with big eyes again, this time they weren't begging , they were teasing. "Yeah." He whispered, biting his lip again, letting his teeth drag over it slowly.

Sebastian looked at him, mesmerized, letting out a shaky breath. "I think I can help with that." He nodded quickly.

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnn!" Charlie whined impatiently inside of the elevator, keeping her tiny finger on the button to keep the doors open.

Sebastian tore his gaze away from Blaine's, shaking his head. "Oh, right. Come on." He said, tugging on Blaine's hand. Blaine just chuckled, following him to the elevator.

"Daddy after we change can we watch The Little Mermaid before bedtime?" Charlotte asked as she pushed the button for their floor.

Sebastian looked at Blaine who just raised his eyebrows, looking at him with eyes that said 'Hey it's up to you. I'll just take that hot shower by myself.' Then he looked down at Charlotte who looked up at him with begging eyes that melted his heart.

These two were the worst.


End file.
